Providing digital content to consumers quickly is important for content providers. For example, content consumers increasingly expect digital content such as websites, images or documents to arrive quickly when requested or else the content consumer will become dissatisfied and choose alternative content or an alternative content provider. On the other hand, content being provided to users is becoming increasing complex and therefore larger in size. Although networks that send digital content have seen improved throughput over time, these networks are nonetheless stressed by the growing demand for digital content on a variety of user devices. Accordingly, systems and methods that compress digital content for transmission over a network can be desirable because such systems and methods can allow digital content to be provided to content consumers faster.